


Half Time Heroes

by BarPurple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Golden Rose Promotions provide staged bits to keep the crowd cheering at half time. The KissCam bit is very close to Belle and Rum's hearts, it's how they met.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So you know the post on Tumblr with the KissCam at the Bulls game, yeah this is where that came from.

“KissCam in five, guys. Everyone in place?”

“Snow and Hunter ready.”

“Mascot ready.”

Rum grinned at Belle who gave him the thumbs up from her station at the KissCam controls. They’d been working this little promo for just over a three months and it was proving popular with sports teams who wanted to add a little extra entertainment to halftime. The KissCam was always good for a laugh, but Golden Rose Promotions ensured some carefully orchestrated drama to keep the crowd laughing.

Today’s set up was actually based on how Belle and Rum had met. The crew played around with the basic idea to keep their performance looking as natural as possible, but the core was always the same, one of the couple ignoring the other when the KissCam landed on them. They were adding a new bit today and Rum was a little nervous, he always was when a new variable was added.

 

_Two Years Ago.  
Neal nudged his dad playfully in the ribs and pointed at the big screen, now displaying the KissCam logo._

_“You gonna gimme a kiss if they pick us, Pops?”_

_Gold rolled his eyes; “In that very unlikely situation I’ll give you a high five, son.”_

 

“And here we go.”

Belle was muttering to herself as she cued up the couples she’d scouted in the crowd. Graham and MM would be the forth pair shown. Rum watched as Graham totally ignored MM. Rum nodded all going to plan so far, he thumbed the walkie to let Graham know it was all good.

 

_Gold was shaking his head as Neal made dramatic ahhhs and ohhhs at the kissing couples like he was at a pantomime. The camera selected a couple across the aisle from them, and Gold frowned. During the course of the game he’d noticed the burly man getting annoyed with his girlfriend’s questions, now he was on the phone and rudely brushed her off when she tried to get his attention for the KissCam. Neal hissed in a breath._

_“Harsh. What a jerk.”_

_Gold couldn’t have agreed more, the lady in question was stunning, only a fool would treat her so badly._

 

Belle grinned at three more couples, giving them plenty of time to notice they were on the screen and decide how to react; she cut away quickly from one couple who went into a full make out session.

“Save it for the after game party guys.”

Graham and MM were on the screen again. Rum and Belle were both impressed at the way Graham sold the inattentive boyfriend bit, even managing to looked angry at MM’s interruption, which was amazing for such a gentle soul as Graham. MM whacked him on the chest before they cut away again.

“I didn’t know she was going to do that.”

“I told her it’s what I wished I done to Gary.”

 

_Gold cringed with second hand embarrassment as the KissCam centred on the pretty lady and her jerk of a boyfriend again. The operator was either trying to be kind giving them a second chance, or was hoping for an altercation. The lady handled the situation with dignity; she twisted her body away from the idiot to her left making it clear that nothing was going to happen. Gold hoped for her sake that the operator would take the hint._

 

“And cue Mascot.”

Rum glanced at another screen and saw that David was already making his way down the steps toward Graham and MM. This was the bit Rum was worried about, David’s field of vision was obscured in the Bull costume and he’d not had much time to practise moving in it. He relaxed as David jogged easily down the steps and Belle cut back to Graham and MM. 

The crowd cheered at the sight of Benny the Bull pulling MM to her feet and dumping her giant soda over Graham. Graham had played oblivious right up to the point that the soda washed his cap from his head he jumped to his feet, but backed off when he saw the mascot. David swept MM into his arms and headed back up the steps.

“Careful of the hand rail.”

Belle squeezed Rum’s hand as he muttered a warning that David couldn’t hear. She felt him relax as David made it to the top of the steps and turned to give the crowd a victory wiggle before leaving the arena with his ‘rescued’ damsel. Belle killed the KissCam and turned with a smile to Rum.

“That worked brilliantly.”

Rum rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand.

“Not as brilliantly as ours sweetheart.”

 

_As the KissCam landed on the pretty lady and her jerk of a boyfriend for the third time Neal heard his Pops mutter; “Bugger this!”_

_He watched in slack jawed shock as Pops stood up and crossed the aisle to the blushing lady. He took her elbow and pulled her from her seat before taking the soda from her unresisting hand and dumping the whole thing over the jerk’s head. Pops twisted on his heel and bowed to the stunned lady. Neal, along with the rest of the crowd, held his breath waiting for the lady to respond, for a split second he worried that Pops was going to get slapped, but the lady took his offered arm with a smile and together they walked up the steps out of the arena. Neal led the crowd in ecstatic whoops and hollers, but kept an eye on the jerk just in case he decided to follow and cause trouble._

 

Belle’s hand cupped his face and he leaned in for a kiss. The door to the control room opened.

“Aww, look at you two sweeties. You happy with the bit?”

Rum reluctantly pulled away from Belle and nodded at his crew.

“Worked a treat, well done guys.”

Graham, MM and David shared a three way high five, before MM shooed the men out of the room. She gave Belle and Rum an over the top wink as she left.

“We’ll you two relive the memory and see you in the staff room in a five.”

Rum watched her go; “She’s not subtle is she?”

Belle giggled and caught his face in her hands.

“MM is a romantic and how we met is very romantic.”

 

_Gold was a nervous mess when they reached the concourse behind the arena. He’d really not thought this through at all. The lady gave his arm an squeeze before letting go._

_“Thank you for the rescue.”_

_Gold dipped his head and let his hair fall into his face._

_“It was nothing. I just thought you might like to get out of there.”_

_“It was getting awkward.”_

_For a long moment they traded quick glances and nervous smiles. Gold felt like a bloody teenager again, he was ever shuffling the toe of his shoe against the concrete. He tried to get a grip and be a grown up about this._

_“Would you allow me to buy you another soda?”_

_She smiled and her face lit up like the sun._

_“I’ll need something before I let you do that,” She chuckled at his puzzled frown, “Your name.”_

_“Oh Robert Gold, pleasure to meet you…”_

_“Belle French. Likewise.”_

_Gold felt a swell of pride as she took his arm again. Any lingering worries that he’d acted inappropriately, or that he was about to be chased down by a soda soaked boyfriend vanished._

 

David approached them as they made their way to the staffroom. He looked smaller in his street clothes rather than the bull costume, but he still towered over Belle and Rum.

“You got a minute boss?”

Rum and Belle nodded in unison, since they were both the boss. David rubbed at the back of his neck, his usual nervous tell.

“I want to propose to MM during the KissCam next game. For real I mean not just as a bit.”

Belle gave a squeak of joy and hugged David while Rum shook his hand. It was a given that MM would say yes, the pair were besotted with each other. Ever practical Belle said; “We’ve got some planning to do.”


End file.
